


It's in the air

by dulanis



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Changmin, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mated werewolves, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Shower Sex, omega!Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulanis/pseuds/dulanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where werewolves exist, instead of Omegas going crazy when in heat it's the alphas that gets affected the most, newly mated Changmin and Jaejoong go through Jaejoong's first heat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun filters through the drapes making Changmin stir. The house is oddly quiet and he revels in the silence as it is very rare for the 3 storey house to ever be this silent. The pack is out on their various day jobs and schools and Changmin is only at home today because of one of his meetings getting cancelled at the last moment. The next time he rolls on the bed, he lands on the side Jaejoong usually sleeps and his nostrils fill with the delicious scents that define his mate.

****

Even though they are newly mated, Changmin still finds it surprising how the scents make his heart swell and fill him with a contented feeling. Changmin himself is not a very big romantic but the feeling is very welcome. He remembers seeing Jaejoong for the first time in a pack meeting and zeroing in on him. He remembers his nose exploding with scents of Cinnamon, old books and Cherry Blossoms. He remembers as if seeing Jaejoong through a tunnel vision and drinking in his mate’s features. Reveling in the rosy flush spread across his face had brought him so much excitement he didn’t think was possible.

****

He knows that most of it is attributed to his werewolf physiology and the feelings are because of how their species bond with their mates. But he also appreciates the fact that he got to experience these feelings. He used to scoff at his parents and how his mother had his father wrapped in her pinky but nowadays he thinks being wrapped up in a person as perfect as Jaejoong is not a bad thing. 

****

Jaejoong is the yin to Changmin’s yang, able to tease smiles out of him when the alpha is in a sour mood. Even his friends who had been with him since his birth recognises this and gives Jaejoong credit for taming Changmin’s hot head. Most of the time Changmin takes pleasure in correcting them that it is not the only hot ‘head’ Jaejoong had tamed to get a rise out of his mate. 

****

Even though Changmin had met his mate when he was barely 16, they had to wait until Changmin was prepared to take his father’s mantle as the Shim pack’s Alpha. The training itself was a given as he would have eventually succeeded his father. His mate was a pleasant surprise as the Kim family in the nearby territories was notoriously known for its female Alpha JeA who was Jaejoong’s eldest sister and who had succeeded her father for the mantle of the Kim pack’s Alpha. Jaejoong who was the sole male in their family was born as an omega. The Kim family was overjoyed at this fact because it was the first time on over 80 years that there was a male omega in their family. Kim Jaejoong was the apple of the Kim family until the Shim heir saw him in one of the pack meetings 5 years ago and identified him as his mate. Since then Changmin had started courting Jaejoong and when the elders of Changmin’s pack decided that Changmin was prepared to become the alpha, the first thing he did was to hunt the biggest kill he can find and drag the offering to the Kim’s den. Then and there he asked Jaejoong to be his mate and Jaejoong did not hesitate to agree. 

****

The mating itself was a special event. Shim Changmin was the youngest alpha around and Kim Jaejoong was notoriously beautiful and radiated an aura of calmness. His snow white coat and the head full of blonde locks to match was also heralded by the fellow wolves and he was known as “the Snow White”. During his courting period Changmin had the pleasure of driving away many hopeful suitors who disregarded the fact that Jaejoong had already identified Changmin as his mate. Changmin smirks at the memory of one persistent beta who didn’t give up until Jaejoong had to explicitly make a point by making out with Changmin. He had been furious at the time that his first kiss with Jaejoong had been wasted like that but Jaejoong was quick to placate Changmin with the best make-out session. Of course this title changes everyday. 

****

Changmin lazes around for a bit more before getting up. Jaejoong had left him breakfast and he spends a few hours around catching up on the news and his mails. The time slowly creeps towards mid-day and Changmin decides to surprise Jaejoong at his workplace. He gets ready and stops on his way at one of the restaurants that Jaejoong likes before departing for Jaejoong’s office in the town’s newspaper. Jaejoong joined the junior staff when he moved and Changmin feels extra proud about his mate for being so intelligent on top of all his existing amazing qualities.

****

Jaejoong’s office is on the far end of the building and on his way Changmin passes a couple of Jaejoong’s colleagues. Kim Junsu who is a first cousin of Jaejoong works as a fashion columnist while Changmin’s best friend Yoochun works as a photographer for the newspaper too. A couple of Jaejoong’s colleagues greet Changmin as he passes and Junsu gives a salute. But as he approaches Jaejoong’s office Changmin suddenly comes to a stop just a few feet away from the door.

****

The office door is slightly open and Changmin can see the outline of his mate through the frosted glass portion of the door. Changmin’s hands shake and he tries to calm himself down by clutching the bag with the food tighter and takes the last steps to enter the office. As he enters the office, Jaejoong looks up from what he is doing, black rimmed glasses perched on his nose. 

****

“Changmin” Jaejoong breathes and Changmin is hit with a wave of dizziness and he loses hold of the bag and has just enough sense to close the door before he rounds on Jaejoong. His mate is looking at him, mouth open and Changmin zeroes in on Jaejoong’s plush mouth, which had reddened due to his habit of licking and biting his lips absentmindedly. One look at it and Changmin is gone. He holds Jaejoong’s face and breathes in Jaejoong and his scent, Jaejoong and his scent sharpened by the heat that had come up on Jaejoong unknown making him irresistible to Changmin. One breath and Changmin catches Jaejoong’s mouth in a tender kiss which he holds on to a couple of seconds, pecking and peppering small kisses to the corners of Jaejoong’s mouth.

****

“Changmin” Jaejoong sounds surprised but Changmin doesn’t let up. He cups Jaejoong's face and takes Jaejoong's lower lip between his teeth to nibble slightly. One of his hands moves to Jaejoong's back and starts to explore downwards. Changmin starts sucking on Jaejoong's lip to soothe the bites and swipes his tongue on the upper lip. A stronger nibble on Jaejoong's lower lip makes Jaejoong tremble and a small whimper escape. Changmin grabs his opportunity and delves into Jaejoong's mouth to swipe the roof with his tongue. 

****

Jaejoong shudders once more when Changmin traces the back of his teeth with his tongue and at this point Changmin is so far gone he doesn’t realise he’s moaning and steering Jaejoong so that Jaejoong is now perched on top of the table with Changmin slotted between his thighs and Changmin’s hands are hoisting Jaejoong’s thighs  and kneading them. His hands move to Jaejoong’s hips and he gives a squeeze. Jaejoong is sure to have bruises in the shape of hand prints and this drives Changmin even crazy.

****

He starts to pepper kisses down Jaejoong’s throat and latches on to his neck to take a patch of skin biting it lightly and then sucking so that it will bloom a pretty purple. He repeats this process until there are bites of purple scatter down Jaejoong’s neck and he next focuses on the birth mark on Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong is more sensitive there and Changmin takes advantage of this fact to drive Jaejoong’s inhibits away. For a few seconds he kisses around the area and then sucks the birth mark followed by more kisses. Then he noses at the birth mark again before going in for a stronger suck. Through the haze of lust he can hear Jaejoong moaning and then breaking out in a keen.

****

All this spurs Changmin on to drive his mate over the edge. The scent that has been wafting from Jaejoong had now manifested into a mixture of Changmin’s favorite coffee, homemade stew and musky smell of the ground after the first rainfall and Changmin is drowning in his smell and the feel of Jaejoong wrapped around him. He can feel Jaejoong’s fingers in his hair, tugging and scratching. He can hear Jaejoong keening and whimpering, the sounds mixed with the occasional call of Changmin’s name. He can feel Jaejoong’s body shudder when he goes back to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss to pour all his adoration he feel towards Jaejoong. 

****

Changmin does not care that they are only separated from the public only by Jaejoong’s office door which isn’t even locked. He is only focusing on the smell of Jaejoong’s arousal and the feel of Jaejoong’s skin. Only focused on making his mate go as crazy as he feels. He doesn’t realise he had lowered Jaejoong to the desk and is rutting between Jaejoong’s thighs. The friction feels amazing and furthers Changmin’s arousal. He can distinctly hear Jaejoong’s pants and groans but the friction and the smell is clouding all his other senses and his head is spinning.

****

He distinctively hear Jaejoong call his name and pull at his hair trying to get Changmin off but Changmin is having none of it. He wants his mate and he so he plays dirty and moves to the mating mark on Jaejoong’s shoulder. This is the first bite Changmin gave Jaejoong as mates and the scar is still there. It is always an erogenous zone for mated werewolves so Changmin nuzzles the scar and bites lightly. A slight tremor passes Jaejoong’s body and a small gasp leaves Jaejoong’s mouth. The next bite Changmin presses onto Jaejoong’s skin is hard with his canines and he can feel Jaejoong’s body give a violent shudder and letting out a long keen which merges into a moan. Jaejoong is now fully riding Changmin’s leg and rutting furiously. Changmin can tell that Jaejoong is close so he makes sure to press his erection straining in his pants to Jaejoong’s and starts to roll his hips against Jaejoong’s. 

****

Jaejoong gives one last whine and goes slack in Changmin’s hold as he comes in his pants. His small pants feather against Changmin’s face and the blissful expression makes Changmin’s mind explode. Jaejoong is so lax against him and the dazed expression makes Changmin dive in for another kiss. 

****

Jaejoong stirs but just then someone abruptly opens the door and Changmin’s head snaps up with a snarl. The one who had entered is Junsu, who takes one look at the scene before him and closes the door.

****

“Jaejoong, you have to get up” Junsu puts up his hands in a placating manner in Changmin’s direction but keeps calling out to Jaejoong. Changmin just wants him gone so he can carry on but Junsu seems to have the opposite idea. “Jaejoong! Jaejoong listen to me. Get up and get Changmin to the cottage. Your heat has come” Junsu badgers on.

****

Changmin releases another snarl trying to gather Jaejoong to his arms but Jaejoong  is stirring, trying to push Changmin away. Changmin releases a small whine at being turned away. He needs his mate and he hopes Jaejoong will not listen to Junsu. 

****

“Changmin, fuck Changmin baby, you have to let me go. We have to get to the cottage. Let me up Changmin” Jaejoong keeps pushing again so Changmin lets him go but with a louder whine.

****

“I know baby, but we need to get to the cottage. You need to let me go so we can get there and you can have me all to yourself” Jaejoong tries to reason with Changmin whose irises have blown huge. Changmin refuses to give way and noses down to his mate mark.

****

“Ahhh… Changmin” Jaejoong can feel the slick starting to seep into his pants. He need to act fast but Changmin is still nuzzling his mark so Jaejoong takes the best action he can. He reaches up to Changmin’s face and forces his tone “Changmin, let me go and get to the car with Junsu. We have to get out of here. Do you hear me Shim Changmin”

****

At Jaejoong’s tone, he can see some clearness return to Changmin’s eyes and he looks at Junsu. “Come on Changmin, let’s go” Junsu cajoles and Changmin looks back at Jaejoong. “Go, I will follow” Jaejoong nods and Changmin answers with his nod and makes towards the door. As he is about to exit the room he turns to Jaejoong “Mate, I will be waiting for you” Changmin says with such a tone that Jaejoong almost runs to him but he has arrangements to make before they disappear so that the pack is attended. He makes a few phone calls and puts a message to his boss before he deems it ok to leave. As he gathers his coat and his keys he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His mate is waiting for him.

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Jaejoong arrives at the cottage after making sure the pack will be able to hold the fort without the pack alpha, Junsu is standing outside where he had parked his car and Changmin is nowhere to be seen. He knows that as tradition the alpha is taking a run outside to mark the boundary to warn off any predators who might trespass while they are in the midst of the heat.

****

Junsu gives him a brief pat when he passes and says “ I will make sure Yoochun brings the food every two days” and gets into his car to drive off. Jaejoong watches him leave for a couple of moments and enters the cabin and walks straight to the shower removing his clothes on the way. He needs to wipe all the scents from his body and so he starts to scrub down as fast as he can. 

****

He hears the front door open and close and halts his scrubbing. He knows Changmin will join him and he is not mistaken. The shower door opens and Changmin stands outside in all his naked glory. Jaejoong is hit with the musky scent of the alpha mixed with his sweat and the scents that make Changmin unique and cannot stop a whimper escape his lips. 

****

Changmin steps into the shower and the water runs down his torso. He is tall and lean but he has muscles where it counts. His cock is curved upwards in arousal and as Changmin steps closer Jaejoong cannot help but take an appreciative glance from top to bottom. His mate is absolutely handsome and Changmin preens in the attention Jaejoong gives him crowding him to the shower wall and running his nose along the hickeys he made earlier.

****

“Ahh…”Jaejoong scrambles to find a place to hold because suddenly his knees have turned to jelly but the only thing to hold on to is Changmin. Changmin beats him to this and hoists him up by grabbing to his buttocks and by instinct Jaejoong winds his legs around Changmin to prevent from sliding.

****

The stance is torturous because now Changmin has free access to his ass which he exploits freely by kneading and their erections are sliding together creating friction. Jaejoong lets out a low moan when Changmin licks a stripe on his neck and Changmin lets out a low growl.

****

“You stopped me earlier from taking what is mine” Changmin growls out before taking a patch of skin to his mouth and biting down. “Hah” is all Jaejoong manages before keening out as Changmin bites down hard on a second patch of skin. “We will not be interrupted again. I will have you my mate. I will knot you and breed you and stuff you full of my cum so you will not think of anything other than giving me a litter.” Changmin growls out before marking another patch of skin.

****

Jaejoong is now delirious from this sweet torture Changmin is putting him through and the filthy whispers does not help. He is helpless in the hands of his mate who is hell bent on wringing out as much orgasms as he can from Jaejoong. Changmin slots a leg between Jaejoong’s thighs hiking him even higher and bends down to take a nipple in his mouth.

****

The shower is now echoing with pants of Jaejoong along with the lewd sucking noises Changmin is emitting alternating between Jaejoong nipples. He bites them softly while moving his leg and his lower body so it slides along Jaejoong’s cock and Jaejoong hangs on for his dear life while simultaneously trying to persuade Changmin to move to the bed.

****

“No, I want to see you cum now. I want to see you lose yourself from the pleasure I'm giving you. Once that is done I will carry you to the bed where I will eat you out until you are sopping wet and begging for my knot. Once you are sobbing and so far gone in pleasure I will slide into you and make sure you achieve as much orgasms I can give you. And then my mate, then I will knot you” Changmin’s voice has changed to a more huskier voice and what he is currently growling is not helping Jaejoong's sanity. Unable to hold himself off he comes with a loud moan of Changmin's name. 

****

When he’s done emptying he feels Changmin put him down. His legs feel like jelly and he is short of breath. As promised Changmin finishes cleaning him, stops the shower running and drapes him in one of the big towels to carry him to the bed. After laying him down on the bed Changmin takes a step forward and bends to Jaejoong’s level. Running his nose along the mating mark Changmin breathes in his mate’s scent.

****

The Cinnamon, cherry blossoms and the old books are filling his mind and nostrils. Earlier his mate’s scent was diluted with scents from others and Changmin’s instincts had driven him to change that immediately. But now Jaejoong smells his own and the only other scent Changmin detect is his own. The possessiveness that comes over him at this makes him purr and lick the mark.

****

Jaejoong shudders again when Changmin licks the mark. His senses are going haywire and he is extra sensitive now. His nipples harden at the cold air when Changmin bends down nosing along his neck. As Changmin gets closer to his nipples Jaejoong arches into Changmin and Changmin takes one of Jaejoong’s nipples into his mouth. The warm feeling makes Jaejoong moan and clutch Changmin’s head. Changmin alternates between Jaejoong’s nipples while running his hands on Jaejoong’s back. After a couple of minutes driving Jaejoong wild with want he pushes his hands under Jaejoong’s butt and lifts him to the middle of the bed without letting go of Jaejoong’s chest. 

****

Once Jaejoong is deposited more safely on the bed Changmin detaches his mouth from Jaejoong’s nipples and returns to Jaejoong’s mouth. His lips are fire red and swollen from their previous kisses and glistening wet. Jaejoong’s eyes are cloudy and Changmin wants to wreck Jaejoong even more. He spends a couple of minutes kissing Jaejoong and basking in the feeling of kissing Jaejoong. 

****

Changmin then starts to run his fingers along the sides of Jaejoong’s torso. He opts between light caresses and squeezes while kissing Jaejoong and at one point Jaejoong wraps his legs around Changmin to pull him closer. Their kisses grows filthier and more tongue and teeth resembling an actual mating and one hard squeeze on his butt makes Jaejoong throw his head back and let out a loud moan. All the time Changmin rolls his pelvis so their erections slide along each other. Their bodies are heating up and Jaejoong feels sweat beading on his body. This in turn makes the slide even more torturous.

****

“Hah… Ch… Changmin” Jaejoong lets out a breathy moan when Changmin's mouth moves to his neck and down. Changmin is doing the lick, bite and kiss repeatedly and when he reaches Jaejoong's navel he lavishes attention to his belly taking time to squeeze and flatten his hands again Jaejoong's thighs. The torture continues and Jaejoong can only voice his approval by moans. He clutches at the sheets and pushes Changmin's head towards his cock.

****

But Changmin has other ideas as he bypasses Jaejoong's cock and goes straight to Jaejoong's thighs. Marking Jaejoong with bites and licks he stands up taking Jaejoong's left feet to his hand. He starts to kiss Jaejoong's feet, his toes and gradually moves to the arc of the foot all the while maintaining eye contact with Jaejoong. 

****

Jaejoong cannot comprehend whether this is pleasure or pain. The heated look on Changmin's face and eyes coupled with the actual sensations his foot is getting he just want Changmin to relieve him.  Instead Changmin puts his foot down and takes the other foot to repeat the process.

****

When Jaejoong is on the edge of pleasure Changmin emerges from his perch near Jaejoong's feet. He moves upwards and puts his hands under Jaejoong's thighs. As soon as Jaejoong thinks the wait is over Changmin pushes his thighs up so he has a good view of Jaejoong's cock and the small opening all omegas irrespective of their gender has.

****

Jaejoong had been releasing slick for the past hour and the smell is thick in the air like honey. Changmin has been patient so far because Jaejoong deserved the best but he cannot wait anymore. So he noses along the crack making Jaejoong whimper and scramble to find something to hold onto. Changmin then takes a tentative lick from Jaejoong's butt crack to the opening and more slick pours out right onto Changmin's tongue. Jaejoong tastes exquisitive, tastier than Jaejoong's home cooked meals and Changmin dives right in.

****

The first poke of his tongue into Jaejoong's hole results in more slick on Changmin and now Changmin's mouth and lower part of the face is wet. Without minding this fact  Changmin starts tentative licks around the opening. Jaejoong is very vocal about how he feels so Changmin delves on. 

****

The next time he thrusts his tongue he adds a small suck. Jaejoong's hips lift off the bed with a small keen so Changmin repeats this as much as he can before positioning his mouth over the hole and sucking deeply. Jaejoong is panting with the occasional whimpers and keens and Changmin thrusts his tongue to lick at the inner walls. Jaejoong is now openly groaning and riding Changmin's tongue which makes Changmin growl in pleasure too. The echoes from the growl reverberate inside Jaejoong when he thrusts his tongue and this stimulates Jaejoong more.

****

He next takes Jaejoong's cock into his hand and starts pumping it. At the same time Changmin retracts his tongue from Jaejoong's hole earning him a loud disappointed groan. “Changmin, Changmin.” Jaejoong chants. “Changmin please I… I” Jaejoong breaks into a sob throwing his head back when Changmin presses a blunt nail to the slit and sliding his hand down Jaejoong's cock.

****

The whole bedroom now smells so ripe and thick Changmin's head is swimming. Sitting up he squeezes Jaejoong’s cock lightly and moves to kiss him. The first kiss makes Jaejoong clutch at his hair and emit a sound of curiosity. After the next kiss Jaejoong forgoes Changmin’s mouth to lap at the slick remaining after the rimming. The kitten licks along with the occasional moans make Changmin purr. 

****

Deeming it safe to proceed Changmin sits up collecting Jaejoong to his lap so that Jaejoong's legs fall over his and they are facing each other. Adjusting so that their mouths slot together Changmin retracts one hand from Jaejoong's back and inserts two fingers into Jaejoong. The action makes Jaejoong wind his legs around Changmin and throw his hands over Changmin's shoulders. The two fingers are pushed in and out in small scissoring motions to stretch and the other hand is back to pumping Jaejoong's cock. 

****

When Jaejoong is finished lapping all the slick on Changmin's face Changmin retracts his fingers with all the slick coating them and inserts them into Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong opens up for the two fingers to accommodate the long digits and Changmin whispers in his ear filthily “look how wet you are for my knot my mate. I'm now going to breed you. Are you ready to take my knot?” The last part echoes in a snarl and Jaejoong who is now openly sobbing bobs his head.

****

“Changmin, Changmin my alpha. Please please please knot me pleasepleasepleaseIcannottakeanymore” Jaejoong sobs out. 

****

Changmin pulls out his fingers from Jaejoong's mouth and lifts him up a bit to position his cock. Once his cock’s head is partially inside Jaejoong he lets go of his hold on Jaejoong and watch as he slide down on his cock. A loud moan escapes Jaejoong's mouth and the legs around Changmin tightens more. Jaejoong is now clutching to his shoulders, his fingers are tangled in his hair and his mouth is trying to find a place to place itself.

****

When Jaejoong's weight settles into Changmin’s lap he give a long cry which breaks into a sob. “Alpha, alpha” he cries out tears running down his face.

****

“What do you want my beautiful mate?” Changmin's voice has gotten gruffier. He growls in Jaejoong's ear when the omega clenches around him. “Please alpha, fuck me. Breed me and knot me. Give me your knot” Jaejoong blabbers not able to move with Changmin's arms around him.

****

In answer Changmin shifts to his knees with Jaejoong still on his cock to grasp at the headboard. The sudden change of position jostles Jaejoong and Changmin's cock presses against his prostate making him moan louder.

****

Changmin takes one look at Jaejoong and the way his eyes are clenched shut from the building pressure and pulls back from Jaejoong and snaps his hips forward impaling Jaejoong on his cock. Jaejoong's eyes snap open and his legs tighten around Changmin trying to keep him in.

****

But Changmin keeps the rhythm of moving back and snapping in a swift motion and builds the pace up. 

****

“Haaah!” Jaejoong cries out hiding his face on Changmin's neck. Changmin can see rivulets of sweat running down Jaejoong's neck so he licks a path from his neck to ear.

****

The rhythm builds up and at one point Changmin feels his knot starting to swell. The pleasure is building in waves and Changmin can feel his nails extending along with his canines. 

****

Jaejoong's responses are sounding dizzier. As if his body does not understand how to respond anymore drowning in the pleasure he gives the involuntary twitches, moans and tightens his legs. 

****

Changmin's next thrust is powerful enough to jolt them against the bed frame making Jaejoong give a sharp shout. Changmin doesn't let go of his hold on the head board instead start to thrust in short powerful thrusts as his knot is now extending. At one point it catches on the rim of Jaejoong's opening and Changmin has to hold Jaejoong up and thrust in short but speedy bursts to punch the knot in.

****

Jaejoong is incoherent at this point chanting a series of “yes yes yes yes” in Changmin's ear. His hole is clenching almost painfully around Changmin's knot and once it is settled in Jaejoong, Changmin licks the mate mark on Jaejoong's shoulder and bites down with his extended teeth while thrusting in with all his might even as they are stuck together.

****

The knot pressed against his prostrate triggers Jaejoong's orgasm but Changmin's bite against his shoulder is what really triggers the sensations which runs all along his body. He gives one final drawn out moan and a shout of Changmin's name and goes slack in his hold. 

****

The alpha doesn't let up and continues pushing in until he cannot take the tightening around his cock anymore. With a roar he releases his first orgasm of a string inside his mate still moving. For the whole time they are connected by the knot he will continue to orgasm so he changes their positions so that he is leaning against the headboard.

****

Next he removes his canines from Jaejoong’s shoulder and looks at his mate who looks ethereal bearing signs of their mating. His scent has now changed to having some of Changmin's scents so he noses along the mate mark to scent his mate more. Taking care not to jostle his mate on his knot he starts to pet his mate who is starting to come around to his senses.

****

When their eyes lock Changmin bends down to kiss Jaejoong. Jaejoong in return receives the kiss as best as he can but the move triggers another orgasm from Changmin. Jaejoong’s moan is more sluggish and he purrs feeling the warm cum inside his hole. The involuntary clenches around Changmin to keep him inside doesn’t stop and he pants trying to calm his breath from the mating.

****

“Thank you for accepting to be my mate” Changmin croons in Jaejoong's ear when they settle again. “You look beautiful” He says pressing a kiss against Jaejoong's brow. “Sleep my mate. I will take care of you” Changmin whispers and runs his hand in Jaejoong's hair. Kim Jaejoong drifts to a peaceful sleep happy, sated and mated for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I wrote so much smut!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be pure smut!!! I basically blame Hanya for the Jaemin smut! Enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
